Bass (Smash V)
Bass (フォルテ, Forte) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. He was revealed and announced on December 11, 2019 along with the returning Mega Man. “Bass is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design. He was created based on a research conducted on Mega Man with the intention of surpassing his power sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Bass is the prominent anti-hero of the Mega Man classic series, and his goal is to become the most powerful robot in existence. Although Bass and Mega Man are rivals, at times they team up to take down mutual enemies of the two. Despite being created by Dr. Wily, Bass frequently rebels against his creator, usually for his own purposes.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Attributes Pros: * Can air dash * Quick dash speed * Very good long and close range game * Moves cover a lot of area * Super armor on recovery options Cons: * Beat usually by rush-down characters. * Projectiles can be reflected and used against him *Ending lag on quite some key moves Summary Bass plays quite similarly to Mega Man. He has projectile based neutral, forward tilt, and neutral aerial attacks. He can air dash by double tapping forward on the main stick and can dash attack in the air. His dash speed is quite quick as well. His long and close range game is exceptional thanks to his powerful, yet no ranged attacks and his good projectiles. His moves also cover a lot of area. A thing about Bass is just like Mega Man, rush-down characters usually have no trouble getting to him. His projectiles, of course, can be reflected and used against him. He also has quite the ending lag on some key moves, special moves especially. He’s a character that is meant to be played a bit more aggressively than Mega Man due to his quicker movement and his very useful air dash. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size Slightly taller than Mega Man Taunts SIDE - Bass stands straight and opens his hands out with a smirk. UP - Bass points his buster arm up then moves it down forward with a smirk on his face. DOWN - Bass turns his back on the opponent as he looks back at them with his eyes glowing purple. Character Selection Screen Animation Bass holds his buster arm. On Screen Appearance Warps into the stage holding out hands while hovering, similarly to his on-screen appearance in Mega Man and Bass. Victory Animations * Bass is seen turned around shooting many skull shots he then turns around with a slight angry pose similar to his Mega Man and Bass artwork. * Bass warps onto view and raises his buster arm forward with a smirk. * Bass points his buster forward as he charges a charge shot but ends up bluffing as he chuckles then folds his arms looking forward. Losing Animation Bass is seen putting his hand on his forehead looking angry. Crowd Cheer “Baa-aass!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyO279azD_g Bass theme in Mega Man and Bass] Mega Man and Bass. Key point is 0:53-1:07. Fighting Stance Bass stands with legs apart with his hands clenched. His fighting stance in Mega Man and Bass. Idle Poses * Puts hand on waist. * Looks to the side. Walk Simply walks forward, similarly to Mega Man. Dash Boosts on the ground without moving legs with hands out. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters